


cuddle service

by cafedeluna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Soft Boys, just 2chan trying to be warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedeluna/pseuds/cafedeluna
Summary: It’s snowing but Hyuck goes through the snow covered roads to seek warmth from a certain someone.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104
Collections: cuddle weather ficlets





	cuddle service

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i miss 2chan and this is just me thinking of how cold it must be in korea right now. i hope the boys are keeping themselves super warm <3 enjoy! (and yes, there will be more coming for this collection. maybe more 2chan + other of my neo pairings)

“If you’re that cold then what the hell are you doing here?” Sungchan ushers the older boy into the dorm that he shares with Shotaro and their manager. He helps Donghyuck up with shedding his padded coat while the other boy toes off his shoes and nudges them to the corner. 

It’s cold, so cold yet Donghyuck still found it in himself to leave the confines about his room where everything is at his disposal. A well-functioning heater, his own bed, his gaming space for when he’s so bored out of his mindー everything, really. But there was just something else that was missing that irked the back of his mind. From the other side of his room, he saw Johnny bundled up in his sheets while laughing at some American TV show that he’s watching on his phone. Donghyuck on the other hand is sporting a frown that seems to grow by the second as he tries to figure out what is his own deal. 

_“Missing your 90’s love?”_ Johnny had asked him, the teasing lilt in his tone very obvious. He didn’t even need to cast a glance at the younger boy to effectively deliver what he means. At first, Donghyuck battles a deepening frown and a retort that’s taken place on the tip of his tongue but it doesn’t come, so he settles for a huff. _“You know I’m right.”_ Johnny added and proceeded on answering the FaceTime with Ten. 

Donghyuck was left unto his own thoughts while hugging his hotdog pillow close to him under his sheets. Slowly, he feels himself drifting off to slumber but also along with it his mind giving way to the persisting thought in the back of his mind. 

And that’s how he found himself snaking his arms around Sungchan’s torso once the unnecessary winter clothing is off from his body. Donghyuck need not waste time on burying his face into the crook of Sungchan’s neck. Strong arms secures him close, squeezing him tight before they both part to look at each other. Donghyuck cranes his neck and flashes a grin at the taller boy. “Because you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Donghyuck tells him, prompting the other boy to roll his eyes at him. 

“Who even said I’m getting rid of you, hyung?” Sungchan counters and leans down so he could envelop Hyuck in a hug again; propping his chin on Hyuck’s shoulder. “But it’s seriously, it’s too cold outside, you shouldn’t have come.” 

Hyuck hums, hand caressing the back of Sungchan’s head with a smile on his face. “Then pay me for my sacrifices.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. It’s completely taking out the essence of the word,” Sungchan mumbles against the material of Hyuck’s hoodie. 

Donghyuck lets out a sigh. They stand there by the doorway, completely immersed in each other’s embrace that they didn’t even take notice of how Shotaro silently retreated back into his room upon taking sight of the two. 

“So are you gonna give me cuddles or what?” Donghyuck finally says after they have been standing there for a few minutes already. 

Sungchan’s room isn’t as bare as he initially thought. Despite the brand new furnishings, it almost feels so homey but foreign at the same time. Like how one would treat their college dorms when they’re miles away from home. Or maybe not. Maybe it’s just the person that has a tight and comfortable embrace around his body amidst the sheets that bundle them by their waist and their thick hoodies between them. 

Donghyuck’s arms are curled up between their bodies, one palm pressing against Sungchan’s chest and the other lying weakly under his jaw. While Sungchan does his utmost best to make sure that the older boy is wrapped in nothing but warmth; his arms completely circling around Hyuck’s torso like a floater, that is his only chance in surviving a shipwreck. 

“When I said I want to be smothered with love, I don’t mean _literally,_ you idiot,” Hyuck grunts, weakly pushing the other boy but only to be met with an unmovable strength. Something in him tingles at the thought. Donghyuck shakes it off for the sake of some _‘soft hours’._

With closed eyes, Sungchan snuggles Hyuck impossibly close. He inhales the air in his room, both a mixture of the faint smell of his scented candle that he lit the other night and Donghyuck’s own scent. He exhales through his mouth, relief flooding through him. 

“You don’t get to complain, you’re in my turf.” Sungchan moves like how he is built, easily maneuvering Donghyuck by swinging one leg over him and the next second, he finds Sungchan hovering on top. The younger boy braces his arms on either side of the other boy’s head, looking down at him with searching eyes. 

Donghyuck’s heart is going at a crescendo speed. He unconsciously licks his lips and Sungchan follows the movement. Hyuck is almost sure that things would stray far from what he initially had in mind. Not with strong arms bracketing him and a gorgeous face hovering on top of himー _nope,_ the soft hours needs to be rescheduled. There are other ways to find warmthー and heat, after all. 

But all that flies out the window when Sungchan deliberately drops himself on top of Donghyuck, making the older boy let out a groan because of the sudden weight. Sungchan wraps Donghyuck’s legs around his waist before he proceeds to snake his arms around Hyuck’s body and then nuzzles his cheek against his shoulder. 

“Okay, this is not the turnout I was envisioning.” Donghyuck matters but proceeds to raking a hand through Sungchan’s hair, playing with the strands and eliciting a satisfied hum from the younger. 

Sungchan chuckles at that. “Nope, this is you paying me for my services.” 

They stay like that, enjoying the warm and fuzzy feeling that they both emanate and absorbing it all wholeheartedly. They drift to an almost slumber, toeing the line between the conscious and unconscious, sneaking small pecks and lazy kisses in between. If Sungchan becomes bold, it lasts for a few seconds where his hand would teasingly dip itself under Donghyuck’s hoodie and shirt, one palm caressing the soft skin underneath it. Donghyuck repays it with his own of gently pulling Sungchan’s hair, one that he loves to do because the younger boy lets out the most adorable and soft pleasing noise. 

It became their little game, one that they can easily cross but doesn’t intend to. So they settle with keeping themselves warm with each other’s presence as the snow outside the window continues to cover the roads and surfaces, piling white and emanating peace while the two boys enjoy in their little bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/louvdear) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/dotaebfs)


End file.
